He is human too
by XiaoFeng
Summary: Set sometime during ITHOTG. Jon isn't paying attention to the Court ladies but two of them are determined to make him fall for their charms... Kind of onesided AJ. Rated for mild sex scenes. Oneshot. Let me know if the rating is too low...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, it belongs to Tamora Pierce.

It was during one of those balls that nobility love to have and attend, showing off their finery and mingling with the others of their kind. It was basically flirting and a whole lot of politics as well as boasting especially among the men. Women might be viewed as sluts, but it was expected of men. Still, behind the men's backs, a very similar world to theirs existed… except that these women were much more devious than they ever suspected.

Among the men of Court, the greatest prize of course, was none other than Crown Prince Jonathan. The future King someday, his handsome looks were only as added bonus to his desirability. The men may not know it but a whole world of backstabs and betrayals, of plots and temptations existed among the women. And whoever managed to get into Prince Jonathan's bed would have bragging rights over the rest and the chance to become Queen someday.

Lately, however, the prince had been showing signs of a lack of interest in women and the ladies were all confused and frustrated. Sure, he was polite and mingled among them but he rarely left a ball with a maiden in tow anymore. And so, several of the women began to plot how to win the Prince and the chance to spend the night with him while there were no visible rivals in sight.

Among these women, two plotted together, away from the others, in a dark corner.

"He is, after all, a man." One was telling the other in a low, wicked voice. "And he is human. No matter how strong his resolve is, there has to be a weakness at some point. Tempt him enough and he _will_ fall."

The other giggled naughtily, knowing full well what her friend meant. "Then let us tempt this prince and bring him back into the real world."

With wicked smiles, they crept away, unnoticed by the rest of the party.

The young man entered his room, exhausted by the ball. He had excused himself early that night, pleading a headache. Sure, these balls were nice, but he was beginning to lose interest in them. Of late, all he could think of was a certain redheaded young woman with violet eyes. But she was supposed to be just a friend…right? Besides, she was his squire for crying out loud! People would talk if he started an affair with his squire.

"Good evening Highness." A husky voice called seductively. Jonathan turned warily. Was it some unfriendly intruder who wanted his life? Or just Alanna playing a practical joke, no doubt with the help of Raoul and Gary?

Jonathan was more than a little taken aback when he saw one of the ladies at court, Helen of Fairmount, standing before him. She was clothed in a very revealing dress that might as well have been a bath robe. It was slipping off her shoulders and the bottom of the dress just passed her thighs.

Months before, Jonathan would have been thrilled to have such a beautiful woman in his room and he would've more than willingly bedded her than and there, but Jonathan's mind was filled with only one woman right now. Besides, he was tired. Too tired to think straight.

"Now what?" He groaned.

Helen grinned wickedly, sidling up to him, making sure there was as much body contact as possible. Her arms encircled his shoulders and around his neck, pushing her firm breasts against his chest. One of her legs entwined with his, stroking it. She tiptoed upward to bring her mouth ever so close to his ear and whispered, "Now, Your Highness, is time for a little fun and relaxation."

She licked his ear and then gently brought her lips up to kiss him. At the same time, her hands wandered, exploring while she moved closer and closer still.

Jonathan was far too exhausted to even be surprised and his body responded to her touch before his tired brain caught on. All he knew at that point was, the sensations made him feel good. His own arms came up involuntarily, hugging her close as he returned her kiss. After some time, he broke away and gazed down into her eyes.

For some reason, Jonathan didn't see her as Helen anymore but as a certain redheaded, violet-eyed squire from Trebond. The amethyst eyes shone with fire and passion. The beautiful copper red curls framed her face and he gazed down at her for a long moment. He reached in for a second kiss but came to his senses at the last moment. The beautiful violet eyes became dark grey and the red curls melted into soft black. He pushed her away roughly. "No." He managed to croak out "Get out. Get out!" The last came almost as a yell. He felt bitterly disappointed, but why, he was not sure.

Helen had fallen into a corner on the floor and was sobbing loudly. Jonathan swore inwardly, but manners and protocol involving how to treat a lady had been drilled into him since he was but a boy now commanded him to apologize. He knelt down beside her and said in as kind a voice as he could manage. "Look. I'm in a bad mood right now. Just leave. Please."

She nodded numbly, and hurried out the door. Jonathan did not see the triumphant smile as she disappeared down the corridor. Her theory was right. She had succeeded. Well, almost succeeded. Now she knew Prince Jonathan was not infallible to feminine charms. It was time for the killer blow.

-----------------------------

Jonathan hit the sack almost immediately after he had chased Helen out. He was asleep within seconds. It wasn't long however, before he felt two warm bodies snuggle up on either side of him. At first, his sleep-fogged mind took no notice, too tired to care. It wasn't until two pairs of light hands started massaging his sore muscles that he began to take slight notice.

The massage continued, slowly and sensually, releasing all the tension from him. Oh it felt so good. He hugged the two warm bodies closer, not wanting them to stop. One hand tilted his head upward to meet a pair of lusciously full lips. She kissed him, full of passion and lust and he returned in kind. He felt almost out of breath but that didn't really matter. His body was doing the thinking and it said that enjoyment came first, questions later.

Another hand danced across his chest, legs intertwining with his. He felt warm all over, and he could tell they were too. Things were getting very interesting when the door creaked open and a bright shaft of light fell across their eyes. The light from the corridor sharply illuminated the dark room and the three people in bed had to squint at the newcomer. The silhouette was all too familiar and Jonathan found himself pulling at his blankets in a vain attempt to cover the two women.

"I thought you were tired and went to bed early." Her familiar voice said dryly. "Obviously, you just wanted some private entertainment." To her credit, she wasn't blushing like Jonathan was though her voice was carefully neutral.

He forced a laugh. "You know how it is Alan." He said with a knowing smile.

"No I don't and thank the Goddess for that." Alanna yawned. "Well, carry on, don't mind me." Was it his imagination or did she sound bitter about something?

The two women exchanged glances. Squire Alan was known to the whole court as to have a dislike for girls, but no one had been able to prove it. He was polite, the perfect gentleman and a very good swordsman. He was almost as much a prize as Raoul or Gary. Jonathan only won because he was Crown Prince. Besides, if they could make the infamous Squire Alan fall, it would give them even more bragging rights. And Alan really was quite a handsome youth.

"Wait Squire Alan." Helen of Fairmount began in a sultry tone. "Wouldn't you like to join us? We could make it worth your while."

Alanna paused. Amazingly, she smiled and looked at Jonathan who seemed ready to panic. Jonathan was obviously thinking of the consequences if her cover was blown. "Oh no I couldn't." She said, "I couldn't be so unfair as to deprive you both the action. I'd hog his Highness all to myself." She sauntered over, an impish smile on her lips and her amethyst eyes filled with mischief as they fixed on him. He recognized the look and played along.

She bent over, cupping his chin with one hand while he in turn, hugged her and pulled her down. Their foreheads touched and they gazed right into each other's eyes but they did not kiss. However, both knew that from the two women's angle, it would seem that they did.

After a suitable time, they broke apart and she straightened, licking her lips. She gave the two girls a superior sort of smile and disappeared into her adjoining room. The two ladies exchanged horrified looks and fled, leaving Jonathan alone and staring at his hands where, just moments ago, he had held the redheaded squire whose violet eyes had captured him with their fire and passion.

So what do you think? Reviews are welcome! I hope the rating was appropriate... ((crosses fingers)) Sorry if I disappointed any AJ fans though but I'm not really big on the AJ couple. ITHOTG just happens to be my favorite in the Song of the Lioness series.


End file.
